Weekend at Florian’s
Dialoge (Niko und Roman betreten den Flur) *'Roman Bellic:' Niko! Bleib locker... bleib locker... *'Niko Bellic' (laut):''' Scheiß auf locker. Florian! ''(auf serbisch)'' Florian! Ich bin deinetwegen hier, Arschloch! Mach die Tür auf! (Niko tritt die Tür ein) *'''Niko: Ich bin wegen dir hier, Florian. *'Bernie Crane:' Ah! Verschwinde! (Bernie rennt panisch durch die Wohnung und versteckt sich hinter dem Bett. Kurz danach zieht er ängstlich seinen Kopf über dem Bett hervor) *'Niko:' Florian? Bist du das? *'Bernie:' Niko? Was zum Henker machst du denn hier? (Niko schaut Bernie musternd an) *'Niko:' Was ist mit dir denn passiert? *'Bernie:' Oh, ich hab angefangen zu trainieren... du weißt, Muskeln zu, äh... *'Roman:' Florian? Du hast früher im Schlachthof gearbeitet? *'Bernie:' Oh, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran... Roman? Du hast ein paar Pfund zugelegt. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Warum habt ihr meine Tür eingetreten? (Niko zielt mit der Pistole auf Bernie) *'Niko:' Ich bin gekommen, um dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen. *'Bernie:' Du warst es nicht, oder doch? *'Niko:' Was war ich nicht? *'Bernie:' Derjenige, der uns verraten hat. Entweder du oder Darko. Ich dachte, er wäre es gewesen. (Bernie legt eine kurze Pause ein) *'Bernie:' Oh mein Gott! Ihr glaubt, ich war es. Deshalb seid ihr hier. Ihr wollt mich umlegen! Ihr könnt mich mal, Niko Bellic und Fettbauch Roman! Ich war es nicht. Nicht ich! Ich würde so was niemals tun! (Niko schlägt wütend zur Seite, nimmt die Pistole herunter und entfernt sich von Bernie) *'Roman:' Könnten wir die Witze über mein Gewicht lassen, Florian? *'Bernie:' Ich heiße jetzt Bernie. Als ich hier angekommen war, wollte ich eine komplette Veränderung. Also wurde ich zu Bernie Crane. Tut mir leid wegen der Fettsack-Sprüche. Du bist immer noch irgendwie süß. *'Roman:' Ha ha. Oh Mann, danke. *'Niko' (wütend):' Was machst du hier? *'Bernie: Also, ich bin Lifestyle-Coach und gebe Aerobic-Kurse... und ich bin verliebt! (Bernie geht zum Bett) *'Bernie:' Er ist verheiratet. Es hat keine Zukunft. Und er ist in der Politik. Er ist der stellvertretende Bürgermeister. *'Roman:' Bryce Dawkins? Aber der ist doch der Inbegriff der klassischen Familienwerte! *'Bernie: '''Oh, das ist nur Politik. *'Niko:' Wo ist Darko? *'Bernie:' Tot, hoffe ich! Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich... ich... ich hörte, er wäre noch in Europa oder in der Schweiz oder sonst wo. Aber ich habe auch gehört, du wärst in einem Zirkus untergekommen, insofern sind meine Quellen nicht unbedingt verlässlich. ''(Bernie setzt sich aufs Bett) *'Niko:' Wir müssen ihn finden! Wir müssen ihn finden! (Niko verlässt den Raum) *'Roman:' Ich glaube, er ist ein wenig panisch. Er dachte, er würde ein paar Antworten bekommen, wenn er dich trifft. (Roman folgt Niko beim Verlassen) *'Bernie:' Verstehe... Tja, es ist schön, euch zu sehen. Wir müssen unbedingt mal brunchen gehen. *'Roman:' Sicher... Bis dann, Florian. (Bernie tritt mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und stemmt die Hände an die Hüften) *'Bernie:' Bernie! Mission Ray hat Informationen gefunden, die Nikos Suche nach dem Verräter seiner Einheit beenden können. Ihr sollt einen Talbot Daniels abholen, der euch den Weg zu der Person zeigen soll. Niko ruft nun erst einmal automatisch Roman an und bittet ihn mitzukommen. Nun müsst ihr Roman abholen und mit ihm zur Star Junction fahren, um Talbot abzuholen. Seid ihr an der Star Junction, müsst ihr Talbot einsteigen lassen. Er wird euch nun den Weg weisen, jedes Mal, wenn ihr an einer Kreuzung seid. Wenn ihr seinen Anweisungen folgt, fahrt ihr vor die Wohnung eurer gesuchten Person. Fahrt ihr jedoch zu schnell, kann er die Kreuzungen nicht erkennen und euch somit nicht den Weg mitteilen. Ist man angekommen, folgt eine Sequenz, wie Niko die Tür der Wohnung eintritt und dem Mann eine Pistole an den Kopf hält. Dieser berichtet euch nun, dass er nicht der gesuchte Verräter ist, sondern einer der Überlebenden. Sein Name war einst Florian Cravic, jedoch heißt er jetzt Bernie Crane und ist homosexuell. Niko vergibt Bernie und kann von nun an Missionen für ihn absolvieren. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Roman oder Talbot sterben oder ihr zu weit von Talbots Richtung abweicht. Trivia * Der Titel der Mission parodiert den Titel des Films Weekend at Bernie’s. Auch Florians späterer Name Bernie spielt darauf an. * Ungefähr zur Zeit dieser Mission endet die Storyline von The Lost and Damned. Video-Anleitung Bilder-Galerie 4925-gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg 4926--gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg 4927--gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg 4929--gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg 4930--gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg 4931--gta-iv-weekend-at-florians.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-bernie.png – Bernie Crane → Hating the Haters Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Weekend at Florian's es:Weekend at Florian's fr:Weekend at Florian's pl:Weekend at Florian's ru:Weekend at Florian's Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Ray-Boccino-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen